Operation: BEFORE
by Needs to be deleted
Summary: The days before the death of Joey, aka number 360 of Sector C. Please R&R 356360
1. Default Chapter

Me: Yay new story!

Sector C: -sarcastically- yay --

Me: . anyway r&r

* * *

_Operation: B. E. F. O. R. E_

_B.efore_

_E.verything_

_F.alls apart_

_O.peratives_

_R.eally enjoy_

_E.ach other's company_

_Chapter One: At School_

Joseph Mathews aka "Number 360" sat at his desk while waiting for the bell to ring. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Then looked back at the board and started daydreaming. Suddenly a ruler smacked his desk and he snapped to attention. He jumped and looked up at the teacher with a questioning look on his face.

"Mr. Mathews! You need to pay attention during class instead of daydreaming" He blushed as a wave of giggles passed through the class. He sunk deep into his chair and wished he was invisible. The teacher was so cruel at times. He ran a hand through his brown hair that faded to blond at the tips as the teacher went back to the lesson. He glanced over at the raven-haired, that was purple tipped, girl sitting next to him. He smiled weakly at her as she gave him a wide, reassuring smile. The Irish girl passed a note to him as the teacher went to write something on the board. He grabbed it and gave her a look that said 'what in the world?' but she had already started paying attention to the teacher again. He opened it:

_You want to go to the arcade after school today?_

He looked over towards Jenna and had a slight smirk on his face. He had a crush on her and he wouldn't deny it to himself, only to others. He quickly wrote back:

_Of course! Then do you want to go for pizza after?_

He slipped the note back to her and watched her expression out of the corner of his eyes. He saw the slight smile play across her face as she wrote her response. Then passed the note back to her best friend. She cringed as the teacher almost saw her pass the note to Joey.

Sure as long as you pay. Im broke ; sorry 

He wrote back his response and passed the note back to Jenna. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them. The class stood and moved twords their next class. The pair of kids sat across the room from each other. The still managed to pass notes to each other since the kids in between them were good friends and were trusted. She settled into her seat and waited for the teacher to finish roll call. When the teacher called her name she called out "here!" then started to read the note.

_That's fine I just mowed the lawn and got twenty bucks. _

She giggled and wrote back and looked next to her. Then wrote on the front To: Joey then handed it to Jasmine, who then passed it on down the line. She then sunk down into her seat and ran her hand through her long hair and sighed, this was going to be a long day. Once Joey got the note he hid it in his book and then handed in his homework. He smiled at the teacher and she walked away, rolling her eyes. He groaned as he was called to go up to solve a problem before he could read the note. As soon as he was done he walked back to his seat and groaned once again as the teacher called out

"WRONG" she called Joey back up to the front of the class and made the class tell him what he did wrong. He was very bad in math and hated when he was called to the front of the class to solve a problem. He always got them wrong so what was the point. It took them so long that he was frustrated and angry so he forgot about the note. At the end of class the teacher gave them the even numbered problems to do for homework before the bell rang.

Jenna caught up with her two friends, Jasmine and Lysette aka Numbers 358 and 359, and they went to lunch after dropping off their books in homeroom, While Joey caught up with his friend that he had had since preschool.

"So did you do it?" James, Aka Number 357, prodded his best friend for answers.

"Do what?" Joey snapped back, still angry at the teacher for making him go in front of the whole class and embarrassing him.

"Ask Jenna out man!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The two stared walking twords the door into the hallway from their room but Joey remembered the note. He ran back to his desk and grabbed the note and gave it to James.

"Here read it yourself. It may not have been in person but it's the best that I could do" He relayed the information to his friend. He let out a sigh and put his hands on his head while James read the note. Both boys along with everyone else in the school had to where uniforms. White shirts and kaki pants for the boys and white shirts, skirts and knee socks for the girls.

"We'll at least you two are getting somewhere" He sighed after reading the note, "me and my girlfriend haven't been getting along to well lately"

"I hope Jenna and I don't fight" He closed his eyes and her image floated to his minds eye. The two sat down at the table and started to eat their lunch.

"Don't worry you wont! Believe me you two are like perfect for each other" James reassured Joey.

"I hope your right" he mumbled through a bite of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The two kids finished there lunch in silence and just in time for gym. They threw away their lunch and walked to the gym. When they got there they went into the bathrooms and changed. Just like everyone else. They had to where dark shorts and a white shirt. Any kind of shirt they wanted as long as it was catholic school appropriate.


	2. Gym End of school

_Operation: B. E. F. O. R. E_

_B.efore_

_E.verything_

_F.alls apart_

_O.peratives_

_R.eally enjoy_

_E.ach other's company_

Chapter Two: Gym/End of School

After the kids had changed into their gym cloths the teacher, Mrs. Shultz, split them into two teams of fourteen each. Joey, Jenna and Lysette on one side with eleven of their fellow classmates, While the other team included James and Jasmine along with 12 other classmates. The kids were all socializing and playing around as soon as the teacher split them up and egnored her. The gym teacher grumbled and took a deep breath then blew into her whistle as loud as she could. Causing all of the students to cover their ears and stop talking. Once she stopped blowing they uncovered her ears and she started explaining the rules of the game. But everyone already new the rules since it was just dodge ball Jenna and Joey thought that she just like to hear herself talk.

"Ok you cannot pass the center line our your automatically out and have to sit on the bleachers. When I blow my whistle you run to the centerline and grab the dodge balls. And I bet you all know what to do next" she laughed to herself at the joke she only got. She walked to the sidelines and sat on her chair.

"She acts like we haven't played this game every gym time" Joey whispered to Jenna and she giggled in response. Which made Joey blush and a little smile played across his mouth. Then the whistle split the air again and the teams were off, Joey, Jenna and five other classmates hung back as the rest ran to the center of the gym to get the dodge balls. Lysette, who led the charge and happened to be the fastest and most agile in their class, grabbed one of the dodge balls and fired it at the nearest opponent, then dodged an incoming one.

After about a half an hour of dodge ball only four kids remained: Joey, Jenna, James and Jasmine. The only reason Lysette got out was because she was caught off guard and tripped. The Sector C kids had had an advantage from the beginning seeing as they had special KND training in the art of combat. They all had been trained at the artic base like all cadets but then were selected for special training in the moon base. But that was another story.

After fifteen minutes of fierce dodge ball the teacher blew the whistle. Not one of the remaining operatives had been hit. The class ended and they walked back to the bathroom to change. Once they were in the bathroom Joey and James stripped off their shirts and exposed their slightly formed abs and chest.

"Were almost there Joey" James said with his heavy Australian accent clearly prominent, then laughed and pulled his white dress shirt out of his bag.

"Yah whatever" Joey rolled his eyes and punched his Aussie friend playfully on the shoulder. They both pulled on his shirts and finished changing. Over in the girls room Jenna and Lysette were talking and changing. It took them a few moments longer to change then the guys but once everyone else had changed the started walking to their homeroom.

Once they reached the classroom they sat in their seats and were told to do homework. Most of the kids, including Joey, worked on their math homework because they could go up the teacher or another student who was working on the same homework for help. Joey went over to James, who was also working on math and asked for help on it. James agreed and they worked on their homework for a half an hour. Then the teacher made an announcement.

"Ok close your books for a minute class" She started, once everyone had done so she started again "Now as some of you probably know, since someone always know something" James and Jasmine glanced at each other mischievously glanced at each other and smirked. "We are having a school dance on Friday. Seeing as it is Monday night we need chaperones. So go home and ask your parents. If we don't have enough chaperones then there will be no dance" she stated and then watched the nervous spread from student to student like a highly contagious disease. She smirked at the torture she was inducing on the class. No one wanted his or her parent to chaperone the dance and that means no one.

As soon as she started to speak again the bell rang and she dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The class eagerly grabbed their book bags and their homework books. Joey walked back to his desk and Jenna met him their. She gave him a smile that only she could give and his stomach did flips. 'Why does my stomach feel like this every time I see her?' Joey thought to himself but before he had time to think about it Jenna spoke.

"Lets go to the tree house so we can change before the arcade" She continued to smile and then walked out of the school with Joey fallowing closely. The exited the school and almost immediately saw the tree house known as Sector C, aka their home. They walked in silence, until they reached the treehouse. Once they were inside the two walked into their separate rooms and changed their cloths. Joey swapped his dress pants and white shirt for a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt. While Jenna swapped her skirt and white shirt for a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with an plain black Egyptian Ankh on it. Joey finished before Jenna and walked over to her room, then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jenna called out from behind the closed door and Joey opened the door. Jenna was sitting on her bed with one leg pulled up to her chest and was tying her shoe. He walked in and sat on the bed next to her. She finished tying her shoe and went on to the next one. Once she finished tying her shoes she stood up and smiled at Joey.

"Lets go!" She laughed and ran out of the room. Joey laughed and jumped to his feet then ran quickly after her.


	3. The Fight

_Operation: B. E. F. O. R. E_

_B.efore_

_E.verything_

_F.alls apart_

_O.peratives_

_R.eally enjoy_

_E.ach other's company_

Chapter Three: On the 'date'

At the arcade-

"Ha ha Im gunna win!" Joey said excitedly as he passed Jenna in a racing game. Jenna smirked and bumped Joey with her shoulder. Causing him to veer off the road and crash. Jenna laughed as she won the video game and rubbed it in Joeys face.

"Ha ha I won! You lost! Booyah" She stuck her tongue out and continued to giggle.

"You only won because you bumped me," Joey said without a hint of a smile on his face, Jenna just shook her head.

"Stop making excuses and face the facts. I won and you lost its as simple as that" Jenna explained to the slightly angry ten year old in front of her. Joey just shook his head and went on to the next game.

"Ok last game, I'll let you pick this one since I picked the last one" Joey told Jenna casually as she looked around the arcade thoughtfully.

"How about whack-a-mole" she said as she pointed to the game across the room. Joey nodded and they walked to the game. Once they were there they put in the tokens and started to play. Jenna was great at this game, especially since she had played it every time she had come. Joey…wasn't so good. He rarely played the game since in his mind it was a bit stupid. Once the game ended the score was 20-Joey 200-Jenna. Joey sighed as Jenna rubbed her victory in his face again.

"No hard feelings right?" Jenna said as she weaved an arm through his. He mumbled something inaudible and looked away to hide the blush that was starting to appear.

"Lets go for pizza now" she said as she walked out of the arcade with her arm still locked with Joeys. Joey was now very read in the cheeks but still hid it from Jenna somehow. On the way there they met some kids from school that were also in the knd, Numbers 71 and 73. Joan, Number 73, was wearing a tie-die oversized shirt with a hood on it, regular jeans and had her hair pulled back in messy ponytails. Josh, Number 73, was a little taller than Joan with messy brown hair that almost reached his brown eyes, and was wearing a regular plain black t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Jenna unlocked arms with Joey, much to his distaste, and waved at Joan and Josh

"356 what's up?" Joan called out as she walked over to Jenna and Joey with Josh fallowing her. (Me: So many J's lol)

"Nothing much 360 and I were just going for pizza at pizza hut" She told her friend simply while Joey stayed quiet behind her and glared at the other pair. 'What am I just a number again?' Joey thought angrily.

"What a coincidence that's where me and 73 were heading" Joan said excitedly then asked Jenna and Joey "You guys want to join us" Joey opened his mouth to say something but Jenna cut him off.

"Sure we would love to wouldn't we 360?" Jenna said twords Joey and he just grumbled. Jenna took that as a yes and they all went to pizza hut. Once they were in pizza hut they ordered their pizza. They were all going to share a large cheese, and then would split the bill. While they waited Jenna and Joan began talking about school and gossip while Joey sat back in his seat and acted miserable and Josh went to the bathroom. A few minutes later their drinks came fallowed by their pizza. Josh returned from the bathroom and they all began to eat the pizza.

While they were eating Jenna and Joan began talking again. Joey took no part in the conversation and said not one word during the entire meal. Josh, this time, joined in the conversation. Joey looked at Jenna out of the corner of his eye but continued eating. Once they finished the pizza they paid, splitting the bill like they promised.

"I had a great time 356" Joan announced when Josh and her stood up to leave.

"Yah me too" Josh admitted and then they both left for their own sector treehouse. Jenna and Joey stood up and left in silence. Once they were out of pizza hut and were walking back to the treehouse Jenna spoke up.

"What's up with you lately?" She demanded from Joey, as she glared at him "You didn't say a word the whole time!"

"What's wrong with me!" He glared right back at her "You're the one who calls me Joey at the arcade and whenever we are alone but when you come around your friends I am all of the sudden just another number to you" He struggled to keep from yelling.

"You have it all wrong" she yelled at him "You're the one who doesn't participate in anything at all. You don't go out for any teams, you don't run for any spots in student council"

"What the…heck does that have to do with anything!" He yelled at her too "Going out for sports and running for stupid spots on student council has nothing to do with the way I feel about you"

"What did you say?" Jenna talked in a normal voice again as her eyes grew wide

"You heard me" Joey struggled once again to keep his voice normal. Then before he could break into another fit of anger he started to run. Run away from Jenna, run away from his problems, run away from the hurt. When he reached the treehouse he still didn't stop running.

"Hey how did it go?" James asked him as his best friend came into view

"How do you think it went" he snapped at James and ran strait to his room. Jenna was let on the sidewalk trying to get what just happened to compute in her mind. She shook her head and tried to forget about what he had said. Because even if she could figure out if he was lying the painful truth was that they were mad at each other. She knew that usually they got over their arguments pretty quickly but she had a feeling that this one wouldn't be so simple.

Transmission interrupted----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: oh no Jenna and Joey had an argument! Will they be able to solve their problems? Can Jenna express her true feelings of care and compassion for Joey before its to late? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next time on Operation: Before Chapter four: The Dance


	4. The Death of Joey

_Operation: B. E. F. O. R. E_

_B.efore_

_E.verything_

_F.alls apart_

_O.peratives_

_R.eally enjoy_

_E.ach other's company_

Chapter Three: The Dance

Jenna layed on her bed flipping through the pages of an old photo album. Jenna and Joey had been best friends long before they were involved in the kids next door. They had actually not been apart since they were five years old. That was the year Jenna had moved from Ireland to her new American hometown.

Flashback:

_A five year old girl sat on the street curb while watching all of the moving men pick there stuff up and put it in the new house. That was all alien to the new Irish girl on the block. Back in Ireland she had left all of her friends, all of her family other than her parents, everything familiar to her was lost. She hung her head in her hands and looked down at the ground. _

"_What's the matter?" a voice came from in front of her. A young boy, also five years old was standing in front of the girl. She looked up at the boy for a minute._

"_Its nothing" She said as she looked back down to the ground and hid her face in her hands. Her voice was easily recognizable as having an Irish accent. The boy moved next to her and sat down next to her and smiled._

"_My names Joey by the way" the boy named Joey said happily. He was obviously trying to cheer up the little girl next to him. He succeeded in making the little girl look up and he whipped away all of her tears. She sniffed and gave the boy a quick hug._

"_My names Jenna" She introduced herself and wiped away her new tears with the palm of her hand._

"_Please tell me why your crying" He asked her once again and this time she actually told him and smiled.._

"_I just moved him from far away and I had to leave all of my friends back at home," She said, as she looked sad once again. _

"_Well I will be your friend" _

"_Really?" She asked hopefully as she smiled and for once her eyes smiled with her. The boy nodded and she pulled him into a tight hug in which he gladly returned._

/Flashback

"Hey are you guys going to be ok while were at the party?" Asked Lysette, Aka number 359 leader of sector C, as she walked into Jenna's room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yah I think I will be fine" She said as she sat up and propped herself against the headboard of her bed. Lysette placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder,

"Stay strong kid" She whispered as she stood up again. She was wearing a beautiful white blouse with a black skirt, which looked really good on her.

"I will" Jenna said with a smile "Have fun at the dance" She was smiling on the outside even though she was torn up inside.

"Hey Joey" James, Number 358 the 2x4 and tag team fighter of sector C, said as he walked into the room. Joey was punching his punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling. He was working with no shirt on since it was easier to move and he didn't get as sweaty. Joey had a slight six-pack even though he was only a ten year old since he worked out with his punching bag so often. He punched it a few more times before answering James.

"Hey" He said simply as he grabbed a towel from the wall and wiped his face off. He wiped of his arms and torso before slipping his shirt back on.

"You ok dude" James asked as he took a seat on the bench next to the punching bag.

"I don't know" He honestly admitted "I think I love her but I got in a major fight with her after our so called "date" and now she probably hates me" He let out a loud sigh and collapsed to the floor.

"You know that we have never been apart and have never had an argument this bad since we were five years old" He said as he remembered when they first met when Jenna moved to this town.

"Well if that's true just think, you guys will work through this. But just not as soon as most other couples seeing as your both stubborn blockheads and neither of ou wants to be the first to say your sorry" James said as he stuck out his tongue and Joey punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"So what should I do oh mighty love doctor?" Joey said sarcastically about the love doctor part. He sat up and crossed his arms around his chest and started at his friend.

"You should tell her your sorry and tell her how you really feel" James said seriously "But I can't help you any more because I have got to go or I'm going to make everyone else late. See yah" He stood up and dashed out of the room at top speed. Joey fell back and layed on the floor again.

"what to do? What to do?" He asked himself. On one side he could do what he always does and wait for her to do something first. Or he could do something completely not him and go tell her that he's sorry.

"Why is this so hard" He let out a frustrated yell and just stared at the ceiling for a minute longer before standing up. "A guys gotta do what a guys gotta do" He said sadly as he walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

Jenna on the other hand just stayed in her room and kept looking through the books. There were many pictures in this book and many of them triggered memories. Even though this was a yearbook of her own life Joey was in many of the pictures. When they were younger they had been inseparable, but now Jenna felt as if the pair were growing apart over time. She closed the yearbook and brushed a way a single tear. What was happening to them? What could she do?

"That's it!" She exclaimed as she got an idea, She would go tell Joey that she was sorry and hope against all hope that she would forgive him. She jumped up off of her bed and ran out of the room. Hopefully Joey would spare her a minute of his time and listen to her and wasn't in one of his moods where he wouldn't listen to anyone.

The two met in the hallways between there rooms, or should I say collided. Jenna turned the corner and ran into Joey and they both fell to their bottoms.

"Ow" Jenna whined as she stood up and rubbed her backside. "Im sorry" she said as she noticed that it was Joey. He stood up and looked her right in the eye.

"For what?" He asked sternly "For running into me or breaking my heart?" His face softened and he twisted his hands nervously. Jenna didn't answer for a few more moments but before she could Joey interrupted her.

"Well im sorry for getting mad at you earlier" He said sadly as he looked down at the ground. He was slightly taller then Jenna but she tilted up his head and made her look him in the eye.

"And im sorry that I broke your heart" She smiled and he smiled weakly back. He pulled her into a hug and Jenna gladly returned it. Just a Joey was working up the courage to tell Jenna how he felt a large explosion rumbled their entire treehouse home.

"What was that?" Jenna yelled over another ear numbing boom. Joey shrugged and they both ran off and tried to find the source of the noise. On their way they grabbed some 2x4 tech and then continued running. They soon came upon a large pure black dragon with long lethal claws and teeth at least six inches long. Jenna's eyes widened and she stopped running twords it. Joey didn't notice her and kept running into the battle foolishly.

"Joey, watch out!" Jenna yelled as the dragon twirled around and its tail hit Joey strait across the chest, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. He flew through the air and hit the wall with a loud thump and Jenna cringed before running over to the dragon. She was the distraction of Sector C and was really good at it.

"Woohoo Mr. lizard over here!" She yelled at the top of her voice. The dragon tried to hit her with its tail but it missed and she jumped into the air and dodged its lethal blow.

"You couldn't hit a brick wall if it was two feet in front of you" She yelled again and stuck out her tongue. The dragon this time used his jaws, trying to get a chunk out of Jenna. But she easily dodged that attack too. The dragon was becoming angry and wild in its attacks. One of these random attacks hit Jenna across the leg, sadly it was one of the attacks were the dragon used it's claws to slash randomly. She had three claw marks on her leg and blood seeping through her jeans. She let out a yell of pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Foolish Kids Next Door" it spoke in a snake like hissing voice. "You thought you could defeat me! Ha! I laugh at your pitiful attempts" She indeed started to laugh at the foolish kids. Jenna pulled off her sweatshirt and quickly ripped off strips of cloth to wrap her leg in a temporary bandage.

Joey sat up and gathered the strength to stand. "You forgot one thing!" He yelled out to the dragon and it hissed, as it looked his way.

"What are you talking about you little nuisance" It growled and picked up Joey carefully in its clawed paw. It brought him up to its face level so it could look into Joeys eyes to see if he was bluffing or not.

"The hamsters" He whispered as he smiled weakly. A low rumbling once again filled the treehouse and the dragon threw him down again. But instead of just leaving him she slashed him across the chest, delivering a deadly blow. It quickly ran out of the hole in the treehouse and spread its wings to fly. Some of the hamsters grabbed onto its long tail and started to bite. She let out a roar and whipped her tail through the air. Sending the hamsters flying through the air

"Help me," said Joey as he struggled even to sit up through his horrible chest wound

"I'm here Joey" Jenna said as she ran to him as best she could with her injured leg. The tears that were starting to stream down her face were clouding her vision. Joey was bleeding severely and Jenna ripped up the rest of her sweatshirt and made a makeshift bandage that she wrapped around him. The sky was dark and it was about to rain, Joey propped himself up on his elbows while coughing.

"Lay down you need you rest" pleaded Jenna as she sat next to him.

"No, this can't wait. Jenna, I'm probably not going to make it" He started sadly as he stopped coughing for a moment

"Yes you a-" but Joey cut her off

"No im not" he said and started to cry himself. Which was a strange sight for such a tough boy.

"I know that we have been friends for a long time. I have…I have always wanted to tell you. I 'm sorry that I didn't tell you before" his vision went dark and he layed down "I…love you Jenna" and he went limp in her arms and she was left holding his body.

"Don't leave me Joey. I can't be alone again, I don't want to be alone again!" she whispered and burst into angry sobs when she realized that he was dead. "I…Loved you too Joey, Why did you have to leave me!" She hunched over his body and her shoulders heaved with tears.

-Later-

Jenna walked alone down the sidewalk still in total shock. For the past few days she had been in denial and had been past tears. But at the funeral today it had finally hit her, He was never coming back and she could do nothing about it. She sped up into a jog and finally broke out in a run; trying to run from the pain and suffering, the crying and weeping that she knew she could never outrun. The tears ran down her face almost as fast as she ran down the sidewalk. She ran until she reached the graveyard where he was buried. She stopped in front of his still freshly covered grave. She collapsed to her knees and picked up a handful of dirt that trickled through her fingers.

"Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me? All alone in this cold, hard world again?" She said as she lowered her head to the ground. She slapped her hand on the ground and looked up at his tombstone. She felt the same as when she had come to this town. Cold, alone, distant from everyone that even tried to become her friend.

It read

'R.I.P.

Here lies Joey Burge

Faithful friend,

Loyal brother,

Wonderful son,

Rest in peace.

1994-2004'

She looked up at the sky and stood up. 'He's in a better place now' she thought to herself. 'But why did he have to go so soon God?'

"I'll see you again…my friend" she said slowly as she kissed his gravestone and left. She continued crying but didn't take off running this time. She walked slowly back to her treehouse were she would be greeted by cold stares and evil looks. No one had believed her about a dragon attacking the treehouse and killing Joey. So she was being sent to a new sector until the KND global command could sort out her case. She had packed her bags and took down all her posters, stripped her bed and painted the walls white in her room.

She really didn't want to go back to her sector and have to say goodbye. Even though they were mad at her and hated her she still cared about them. They had been her sector since she had joined the KND and she wouldn't forget them until decommissioning that is.

356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360/356/360

Me: -Sigh- sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. But oh well and Sorry Ha-BirdFeathers for the very ooc 73


End file.
